Jealous Guy
"Jealous Guy" is a song written and performed by John Lennon which first appeared on his 1971 album Imagine. It is one of the most commonly covered Lennon songs, with at least 92 recorded cover versions, the most notable being Roxy Music's version, which reached number one in several countries three months after John Lennon's death. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jealous_Guy# hide *1 Origins *2 The release *3 Personnel **3.1 Promotional video *4 Roxy Music version *5 Charts **5.1 Weekly charts **5.2 Year-end charts **5.3 Music video *6 Other versions *7 Roberto Bellarosa version **7.1 Track listing **7.2 Chart performance **7.3 Release history *8 References *9 External links Originshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=1 edit The song's genesis came in India, after The Beatles attended a lecture by Maharishi Mahesh Yogi about a "son of the mother nature". This inspired both Paul McCartney and John Lennon to write songs about the same subject. McCartney's composition "Mother Nature's Son" was selected for The Beatles (The White Album), while Lennon's song "Child of Nature" was not. However, both were demoed at George Harrison's Esher home in May 1968. The demo featured Lennon's double-tracked vocal and playing an acoustic guitar. After that, Lennon continued to play it into the Get Backsessions.[1] Eventually, the lyrics were scrapped and replaced by the now well known "Jealous Guy" lyrics for Imagine. Three recordings of "Child of Nature" are currently known. The first is a demo of the song recorded at the home of George Harrison in May 1968. The second, on which George sings backing vocals, was recorded at Twickenham Film Studios on 2 January 1969. A third recording was made at Apple Studios on 24 January. A snatch of the chorus from the second recording appears on the Fly on the Wall bonus disc packaged with Let It Be... Naked.[1] The bass guitar on the song is played by Klaus Voormann, a friend of The Beatles from their Hamburg days. The releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=2 edit "Jealous Guy" was released on the Imagine album in 1971. During Lennon's lifetime, it was not released as a single. Almost five years after Lennon's murder, and four-and-a-half years after Roxy Music had taken their cover of the song to number one on the UK Singles Chart charts in 1981, John Lennon's recording of "Jealous Guy" was released by Parlophone as a single in November 1985, under catalogue number R-6117. ("Going Down on Love", a track from Walls and Bridges, was the B-side.) Lennon's version of "Jealous Guy" reached number 65 in the charts.[2] In the United States, the single reached number 80 in the Billboard Hot 100 in November 1988, in conjunction with the release of the film Imagine: John Lennon.[3]"Jealous Guy" also peaked at number 22 on the Hot Adult Contemporary chart.[4] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=3 edit The album track from Imagine was recorded by [5] *John Lennon - vocals, acoustic guitar, whistling *Nicky Hopkins - piano *John Barham - harmonium *Alan White - vibraphone *Joey Molland - acoustic guitar *Tom Evans - acoustic guitar *Mike Pinder - tambourine *Klaus Voormann - bass *Jim Keltner - drums *The Flux Fiddlers - strings Promotional videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=4 edit A promotional video was made for the song in 1971. It showed, mostly in a continuous overhead shot by helicopter, John and Yoko travelling in a hearse from theirTittenhurst Park mansion to a nearby lake, where they were then shown hopping into a rowing boat. Roxy Music versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=5 edit |} Following Lennon's death in 1980, Roxy Music added a cover version of the song to their set while touring in Germany, which they recorded and released in March 1981.[6] The single was released by Polydor with "To Turn You On" as the B-side, with catalogue number "ROXY 2".[6] The song was the only UK No. 1 hit for Roxy Music, topping the charts for two weeks in March 1981.[7] Its B-side, called "To Turn You On", appeared on the 1982 album "Avalon", although it was slightly remixed.[8] Roxy Music's cover of "Jealous Guy" features on many Bryan Ferry/Roxy Music collections and 1980s music compilations, though not always in its full-length version. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=6 edit Weekly chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=7 edit Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=8 edit Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=9 edit A music video on YouTube was filmed for the song. The video mainly consisted of Bryan Ferry singing to camera before whistling and playing on a Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 synthesizer during the coda. Guitarist Phil Manzanera and saxophonist Andy Mackay also appear in the video during their respective solos. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=10 edit "Jealous Guy" has been covered by many musicians including:[17][18] *Aslan[19] (the song served as the first single from their Uncased album) *Belinda Carlisle (as a B-side to her single "In Too Deep" and on the US version of her 1996 album A Woman and a Man) *Ben Allison (on his 2008 album Little Things Run the World) *The Black Crowes (live version appears as the B-side to the 1990 "Twice As Hard" single) *Brendan Bayliss of Umphrey's McGee (during the 8th Annual Brendan Bayliss & Jake Cinninger Acoustic Holiday Show (2010) at Park West in Chicago[20]) *Casey James (on the ninth season of American Idol) *Collective Soul (for the 1995 tribute album Working Class Hero: A Tribute to John Lennon) *Cueshé (on their 2006 album Back to Me) *Curtis Stigers (on his 2009 album Lost in Dreams) *Dawes *Deftones (appeared on Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur as an iTunes exclusive bonus track) *Donny Hathaway (appeared on the 1972 album Live) *Elliott Smith (his simple acoustic rendering was a frequent part of his live performances, such as his 1998 Washington DC Black Cat show) *Enuff Z'Nuff (on their 1997 album Seven) *The Faces (on their 1975 live album Coast to Coast: Overture and Beginners) *Frankie Miller *Gavin DeGraw *Im Tae Kyung *Jeff Tweedy *Jimmy Scott (on his 1998 album Holding Back the Years and in the 2002 film Chelsea Walls[21]) *Kevin Hewick *Liz Gillies[22] *Lou Reed (gave an emotional performance of "Jealous Guy" at the October 2001 Radio City Music Hall New York City show, Come Together: A Night for John Lennon's Words and Music - a tribute to Lennon and the victims of the September 11 attacks) *Luna (on the Mr. Jealousy - Music from the Motion Picture soundtrack) *Mason Betha *Pedro Aznar (on his album Quebrado) *Peter Criss of KISS *The Shadows (on their 1987 album Simply Shadows) *Soulive (on day two of Bowlive III, 2012 featuring John Scofield and Nigel Hall) *William Galison (played a harmonica cover of the song on Got You on My Mind, a collaboration album with Madeleine Peyroux) *Youssou N'Dour (for Amnesty International's 2007 CD benefit release, Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur) Roberto Bellarosa versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=11 edit |} In 2012 the song was covered by Belgian singer of Italian origin Roberto Bellarosa after winning the first season of The Voice Belgique in 2012, released on April 4, 2012 from his debut album Ma voie (2012). The single reached number 4 inBelgium. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=12 edit ;Digital download #"Jealous Guy" – 2:50 Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=13 edit Release historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jealous_Guy&action=edit&section=14 edit Category:1981 singles